


Vergiss mich nicht

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait beau crier, geindre ou pleurer ça ne changerait rien, il ne se retournerait pas. Il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre, trop loin depuis longtemps déjà</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergiss mich nicht

_You were always so far away  
I know the way so don't you run away  
Like you used to do_

* * *

**9 octobre 2026**

On se plaint souvent des lâches incapables de lever les yeux pour affirmer ou désapprouver, on se lamente également, des faibles qui baissent la tête ou des orgueilleux qui soulèvent un sourcil et détournent le regard. On dit que croiser les bras, les ranger dans son dos ou les poser le long du corps est irrespectueux, méprisable ou simplement étrange, mais on n'ose jamais parler de ceux qui se contentent d'ignorer. On peut enrager de devoir parler à un front, à une joue, mais n'est-ce pas pire de s'adresser à un dos tourné ? Comme lui, par exemple.

Il avait beau crier, geindre ou pleurer ça ne changerait rien, il ne se retournerait pas. Il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre, trop loin depuis longtemps déjà, et une simple distance métrique n'en était pas la cause, C'était presque le contraire. Plus il était loin, plus il était absent, mieux il semblait le comprendre, l'accepter, il avait même parfois eu l'impression que, bien qu'il soit trop loin pour le lui dire, il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que la cause de leur mésentente n'était que la distance, qu'ils se parleraient plus tard, lorsqu'il reviendrait enfin. Qu'ils feraient comme avant, comme avant, parce que c'est toujours mieux avant, tellement mieux, et il se détestait de penser ça, cette sale manie d'idéaliser le passé, de le polir comme un diamant alors que rien n'était différent, le passé, c'est lui qui avait tout changé non ? Aucune raison de l'aimer plus que ce présent ingrat.  
Ce fut le regard torve et les bras posés le long du corps qu'il le vit partir.

Loin, loin, loin, encore une fois. Exactement comme ce jour là.

**~2016**

Il essaya de sourire mais ce fut vain: qu'il soit devant la glace ou en face de ses parents, il n'y parvenait pas, et ses essais étaient aussi ridicules que pitoyables. Il avait bien pensé à se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais même ses partitions semblaient illisibles, incompréhensibles. Il ne pensait plus qu'a ça: à ces piles de bouquins entassées dans le couloir, la montagne de paperasses qui attendait d'être classée et surtout, l'immense, monstrueuse valise qui se pavanait devant l'entrée.  
Il rangea la guitare pour la énième fois, le cœur serré, et se planta, résolu à parler cette fois, devant la porte voisine. Il passa les doigts sur cette dernière, n'osant frapper, la caressant, espérant qu'il l'entendrait comme par magie. Il avait toujours rêvé que la télépathie fonctionne entre eux, elle marchait, aimait-on raconter, entre les jumeaux. Alors pourquoi pas eux, ils se ressemblaient tant, personne ne verrait la différence ! Non ?

« Also glaubst du, daß alles bereit ist? Sehr gut, schneller wirst du gehen...»

_(Alors tu penses que tout est prêt ? Tant mieux, plus vite tu partiras...)_

Une voix calme répondit à l'autre, un peu plus empressée semblait-il. Il devina aisément à qui elles appartenaient : Mutti était toujours impatiente. Et lui.. eh bien il était toujours calme, posé, et impassible. Il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il pensait, il semblait juste .. intouchable. Exactement comme une entité éthérée, un idéal, une idée qu'il ne pouvait toucher du doigt.  
La porte s'ouvrit toute grande si soudainement qu'il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se cacher. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-il eu réflexe de se dissimuler ? Stupide, dans une famille, on ne cache pas n'est-ce pas ?

« Was machst du hier? Ich hatte dir gesagt, in deinem Zimmer zu warten ! »  
 _(Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans ta chambre !)_

Il n'osa pas répondre, lorsque qu'elle s'énervait, il valait toujours mieux rester calme, voilà au moins une chose qu'il avait appris avec le temps. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici qui avait le pouvoir de l'adoucir, et cette personne là, il la fixait désespérément, comme on supplierait une divinité de nous venir en aide.

« Mutti, läßt er bleiben, ich bin fast fertig. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen »  
 _(Maman, laisse-le rester, j'ai presque fini. Je vais lui parler)_

La seule voix de son frère le faisait frissonner. Il lui en voulait, il en était sûr. Parce qu'écouter aux portes, c'est interdit, d'autant plus qu'il détestait ça, qu'il le lui avait défendu tant de fois, et qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée, il le répétait assez souvent. Même les parents respectaient cette exigence, mais lui il n'y parvenait pas, il fallait absolument qu'il colle son frère, plus fort que la glue encore.

« Entschuldigung »

_(Désolé)_

Se contenta-t-il de dire. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et ses mains croisées sur ses genoux tremblaient. Il ressentait, en plus d'une honte immense, une sorte de rage intérieure qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir. Il voulait lui dire de rester, de ne pas partir, mais il savait pertinemment deux choses: tout d'abord, cela ne le retiendrait pas et ensuite, c'était égoïste. Et il devait le laisser s'en aller parce qu'il en avait le droit, et il ne lui arriverait rien pas vrai ? Ils se reverraient souvent, il lui écrirait, il lui téléphonerait.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le perdre pour toujours ?  
Il leva lentement les yeux, son regard se posa sur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés avant de se planter dans le sien. Son regard qui l'intimidait tant avait pris une teinte particulière, ressemblant à une mélancolie refoulée, à une tristesse passagère, comme une petite averse de printemps.

« Das ist nicht schlimm. Sei nicht traurig, Klavi. »

_(Ce n'est pas grave. Ne sois pas triste, Klavi.)_

Un silence étrange tomba entre les deux frères. Comme si Kristoph avait dit quelque chose de gênant auquel il ne savait pas comment répondre.  
Il était confus, il lui semblait presque avoir soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole, les mots refusaient en bloc de sortir de sa bouche, de se former dans son esprit.  
Un sale pressentiment lui interdisait de sourire.

« Ich werde dich nicht vergessen »

_(Je ne t'oublierai pas.)_

Il cligna des yeux mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il pensait que c'était faux, tout au fond de lui, c'était comme si un petite créature mesquine l'habitait et lui soufflait que son frère était un menteur, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et d'autres choses pires encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Si, le jour de son départ aux Etats Unis, Kristoph est parti en lui tournant le dos, c'est de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute.

*  
 **9 octobre 2026**

Et il en était encore à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal fait.  
Tout  
L'adorer et s'en méfier en même tant, l'admirer et le craindre, l'idéaliser et le fuir. Récemment, il rien fait comme il fallait. Il n'avait pas été un frère, juste une espèce de substitut idiot, incapable de se faire respecter.  
Pas étonnant qu'il..  
Qu'il..  
Bref.

C'était inévitable, se répétait-il, adossé contre le mur, il allait devoir lui parler. Une angoisse irrépressible le rongeait alors qu'il savait bien comment ça allait se passer. Il lui demanderait pourquoi, espérant encore une réponse, et lui, il se contenterait de son silence, lui imposerait cette énigme insupportable et il ne comprendrait pas mieux, parce qu'il n'en était pas capable.  
Repenser au procès le dégoûtait, il avait été pitoyable. Même lui, à la barre, il avait paru plus digne, plus crédible, et pourtant...  
Il fallait qu'il remercie Apollo.  
Et ensuite il irait lui parler.

Dès qu'il aurait un peu de courage.


End file.
